bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Tamashī no Sonshitsu
Tamashī no Sonshitsu (魂の損失, Soul Loss) is a sword style originating from the Sakamoto clan and the supposed counterpart to the Zanjutsu fighting style of the Shinigami. The inventor and true master of this technique is unknown, but a popular tutor of it in the Rukongai district is Asuka Sakamoto, a courier in the V-14 mercenary group. It is highly popular among non-Shinigami sword-fighters due to its ability to allow them to take on those with "superpowers" such as those of the Zanpakutō. Overview Tamashī no Sonshitsu is described to be more of a state of mind more than anything else. As explained by Asuka, it is meant to attack the very "soul" of a target with one's own soul. It requires a constant, sizable output of spiritual energy from the user when active, as well as a "natural" state of mind when in the heat of battle. In common terms, the user would embrace their instincts and direct them against their opponent, abandoning all thoughts of extreme emotion. It requires the user's body to adjust to the intensity of combat to an extreme level while still maintaining natural, stable physical and mental levels. Because of the extreme mental demand, very few are willing to go through the strain in order to be effective practioners of Tamashī no Sonshitsu. However, those that do become extremely masterful swordsman, capable of taking on Shinigami of high caliber. Applications Tamashī no Sonshitsu is mostly centered around defense and counter-attacking techniques, created mostly for the usage of going against empowered targets. With it, Tamajutsu users can turn the very aggression of an opponent against them. This is particularly effective against foes with superpowers such as Shinigami, Hollow and Quincy. Kunō Shiru claims that its origins stem back to the existence of the Hankami, designed to combat their immense powers. Although this notion has yet to be confirmed, it can be said that masters of this ability can compete with otherworldly enemies, as demonstrated by both Asuka Sakamoto and Shinshin Fūten in their duels with Yashin Shiyōnin and Kunō Shiru respectively. The commonly accepted form of Tamashī no Sonshitsu is the Danryoku (弾力, Resilience) form, which is considered the embodiment of Tamashī no Sonshitsu itself. The way it works is described as such; whenever an enemy attacks, they allow themselves to briefly expose their "soul" to their target. When the user's counter-attack connects at that given moment, they have a chance to wound the soul as a whole. Commonly, this results in not only physical damage, but a certain extent of psychological damage as well. Common masters are able to employ this to strike at the pain receptors - something that results in opponents mistaking it for a form of sensory attack. In addition to this, the user's own soul can be "hardened", increasing durability and resistance to withstand physical and mental attacks. Because of this, true masters of the Danryoku form are regarded as nigh invincible due to their ability to withstand attacks that have high chance of crippling anyone else. A modified technique of Tamashī no Sonshitsu by Shinshin Fūten harnessed incredible empathic power mingled with his sword style's core bases. By harnessing his sheer emotions into a weapon, his sword style can cause augmented destruction with every swing, causing incredible shredding and concussive damage to anything he cuts. This was shown when he engaged his former mentor, Asuka Sakamoto, and a mere slash of his blade caused incredible damage and force than what would be expected from a normal slash. However, this variant is not widely regarded as official Tamashī no Sonshitsu due to its tendency to utilize emotional upheaval as a weapon - something that is highly discouraged by other Tamajutsu users. It also has a severe weakness exploitable by those utilizing the Danryoku form; it causes the body to expulse more spiritual energy than necessary, exhausting the user much more quickly, and the "soul" is much more exposed than even the likes of a non-Tamajutsu user's, drastically weakening any defenses put up against a Danryoku user. Techniques Notable Practioners *Asuka Sakamoto *Shinshin Fūten Trivia References